warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Great Awakening
Event Information Notable Event Prizes Event HUD Detailed Play Information Enter detailed play information if applicable. Notable Event Features Event Shop Tiers & Objectives }} Remnants Arms Caches }} Event Base & Fortress Layouts }} States of Repair - Event Command Center Additional Information *All Players begin the event with 4 Restart Tokens. *'' '' utilizes a updated version of the Faction Track System. ** : ***16 Total Main Track Missions ( 12 Attack & 4 Defense ). ****Defense Missions are Optional and Retriable if initially failed. ****Every forth Main Track Mission unlocks a Faction Track Mission. ** : ***4 Total Faction Track Missions ( All Attack ). ****Faction Track Ally : Corpus. ****Additional Restart Tokens awarded for completing Mission #3. *Maximum Event Experience Points ( eXP ) payouts per fully completed pass of ALL tack missions : ** - Complete pass of all Main Track ( Attack & Defense ) and Faction Track Missions. *** - Main Track Missions Completed. **** - Attack Missions **** - Optional Defense Missions *** - Faction Track Missions * : **Awards or Omega Nova Scrap Parts. ***If a base is completed by a player with 80 Scrap Parts already the are awarded Thorium instead of parts. *Platoon Infamy exchange will be disabled for the duration of the event. Narrative Highlights *Enter narrative information here if applicable. Trivia *'' '' is the 5th Special Event to feature the True Believers faction as the antagonist. **Previous Red Lokust events were : ***Operation: True Believers - ( #66 ) ( Jan 2017 ) ***Operation: Blind Faith - ( #67 ) ( Feb 2017 ) ***Operation: The Divide - ( #68 ) ( Mar 2017 ) ***Operation: Righteous Return - ( #88 ) ( Mar 2019 ) *Completing the amount of missions to acquire additional Restart Tokens awards the following eXP per pass : ** - Required Main & Faction Track Missions completed ( ). *** - For 9 Main Track Attack Missions ( 2-4, 6-7 & 10-12 ). *** - For 3 Main Track Defense Missions ( 1, 5 & 9 ). *** - For 3 Faction Track Attack Missions ( 1-3 ). ** - Required Main & Faction Track Missions completed ( ). *** - For 9 Main Track Attack Missions ( 2-4, 6-7 & 10-12 ). *** - For 3 Faction Track Attack Missions ( 1-3 ). *'' '' start was delayed by 24 hours due to Server Issues. Event Firsts & Records * : ** * : ** Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: Great Awakening - ( Official ) * * * * * * Quotes Gallery - Event Messages GreatAwakening-EventMessage-1.png|Event Message #1 GreatAwakening-EventMessage-2.png|Event Message #2 GreatAwakening-EventMessage-3.png|Event Message #3 GreatAwakening-EventMessage-4.png|Event Message #4 GreatAwakening-EventMessage-5.png|Event Message #5 GreatAwakening-EventMessage-6.png|Event Message #6 Gallery - Event Features TrueBelievers-NPC-Units.png|True Believer NPC Units Cleric Gallant Deacon Steward Disciple SectorGoalPoints.png|Event Feature : Sector Goal - Omega Nova Co-OperativePlay-Warning.png|Event Feature : Co-Operative Play Gallery - Event Misc GreatAwakening-Logo.png|Official Event Logo RestartToken-Award.png|Restart Token RestartToken-Use.png|Using a Restart Token ShadowOps-DamageBuff-(8%).png|+ 8% Max Damage Buff Shadow Ops Cycle #58 RelocationDisabled.png|Sector Relocation Disabled During Event GreatAwakening-Leaderboard-Final-Top5.png|Final Event Leaderbord Showing Top 5 eXP Earners Gallery - Event & Base Instructions GreatAwakening-Instructions-1of1.png|Event Instructions : Sector Goals GreatAwakening-BaseInstructions-AllyFaction-Corpus.png|Base Instructions Ally Faction - Gallery - Event Shop Annihilator-LargePic.png|Annihilator Sentinels Vehicle Annihilator-TrainingToken.png|Annihilator Faction Training Token EffectiveDispersal-LargePic.png|Effective Dispersal Nova Epic Tech GreatAwakening-LargePic.png|Great Awakening War Trophy GreatAwakening-EventShop.png|Event Shop Full Gallery - Main Track Prizes ArmsCache-Bronze-GreatAwakening.gif|Bronze Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 4 6 7 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-Silver-GreatAwakening.gif|Silver Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 8 10 11 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-Gold-GreatAwakening.gif|Gold Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 12 14 15 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-Boss-Tech-GreatAwakening.gif|Boss Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 16 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-Black-GenI-GreatAwakening.gif|Black Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 2 Rolls : 5 ArmsCache-Black-GenII-GreatAwakening.gif|Black Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 3 Rolls : 3 Gallery - Faction Track Prizes Leonard-LargePic.png|Leonard ( Single Use ) Track : Main Missions : 5 9 13 RestartToken-LargePic.png|Restart Token Track : Faction Missions : 3 MassiveXP-ICON-Lg.png|200,000 eXP Track : Faction Missions : 4 Gallery - New Map Icons Annihilator-MapIcon.png|Main Track Target 1 Leonard-MapIcon.png|Main Track Target 2 TB-Base-CC-Mteal-Oil-MapIcon.png|Main Track Target 3 ThoriumMine-MapIcon.png|Main Track Target 4 Disciple-MapICON.png|Main Track Target 5 RighteousReturnTrophy-MapIcon.png|Faction Track Target 3 Video Navigation Category:A to Z